What Awaits at Home
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: The three can finally go home, but what's there waiting for them? Rated T for descriptions and language.


**I have all these ideas for Annie and i don't think this is healthy. **

**Dedicated to my friend who loves blood, death and decay.**

They could finally go home. Eren agreed to go with the three as long as they let him go back after the tests about the shot. It took a long time to get him to agree—they kidnapped him about three times—but he told them he didn't want to let his old friends never go home. He figured he would do the same thing.

It was the middle of the night with the freezing pressure of rain bringing them down into the mud. The darkness was shrouding over them, making it almost impossible to see further ahead.

Reiner pointed in front of them. "Just a little farther! I can see the village!"  
Annie's head shot upwards. The closer they got the more of the village they could see. She heard Eren and Bertholdt huffing beside them from the long run.

They got closer and closer and she could finally see the outline of the buildings. The roofs were caved in on a few shacks and the doors and walls were broken into. Some homes weren't completely ruined, but they were in bad shape. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie's eyes widened in horror. Theres no way this could be it.

The three ran faster than ever with Eren in toll. They ran into every building for any sign of life. Annie ran down a familiar street that she used to walk everyday. Along the cobblestone trail all she saw was dried blood being washed away by the rain, and decomposing bones scattered along the trail. The blonde passed by an old building that she remembered to be the bakery, which instead of smelling like fresh bread and pastries smelt like rotting flesh and death.

She turned the corner and sprinted up the street to a one-storey house. An entire section was caved in like someone stepped on it multiple times. The door was almost blown off its hinges. Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could towards her old home.

She came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. The rain was quieted but she still heard the thunder. There were distant calls of her name, but she ignored them. Nervously, she stepped further inside. The smell of putrefied blood and flesh filled her nostrils and she wanted to throw up. She looked around the left side of the room. There was a destroyed white and red couch, and she was pretty sure the red was not always there. There were broken picture frames on the floor where the walls were broken down, consisting of two or three people.

Annie turned around. She walked tiredly towards one of the walls that lead to one of the other rooms and stood there. Her fists clenched and her whole frame noticeably tensed. She shut her eyes and looked down to avoid tears from falling. Lightning flashed.

There, lying before her was her dead father, bitten in half from the waist down. His body wasn't bad enough that she could not tell who it was. His jaw was slack and his blonde hair was covered in dried blood. His shirt was half ripped off and stained with the same red substance that was in his hair. She could barely see any skin that was clear of it.

The petite girl opened her eyes and focused on his hand. There was a paper stuck in his grip wish his very own ichor covering the back. Annie bent down and pulled the paper out of his grasp. She unfolded it and choked back a sob. Tears started to stream down her face uncontrollably and she had to bring her other hand to her mouth in shock.

It was a family picture; her father, her mother and herself were in it.  
They all looked so happy and joyful in the photograph, unlike the current situation. It was when she was probably five or six and her mother was still alive. It was before she went off to Shinganshina and covered her own hands in blood. It was when she was happy.

"Father…" She whispered to the corpse. "You said you'd _be_ here. You said to come back for _you_." She tightened her grip on the photo. "Fuck you…."  
Footsteps sounded behind her. She knew who it was without looking back. She heard a couple gasps that were most likely from Bertholdt and Reiner.  
They walked closer. "Annie…" Bertholdt said in a comforting voice. "I'm sor—"

"Don't _fucking_ say it." She growled. "Let's just go."

**Let me know how i can improve :)**


End file.
